Bart gewinnt Elefant!
Bart gewinnt Elefant! ist die 17. Episode der fünften Staffel. Sie wurde zum ersten Mal am 31. März 1994 in den USA und am 3. Juni 1995 in Deutschland ausgestrahlt. Zusammenfassung Bart hat von einem Radiosender einen Elefanten gewonnen. Als ihm der Sender den Gewinn in Geld auszahlen will, besteht Bart auf den Elefanten. Das führt nicht nur zu einigem Durcheinander in Springfield, sondern auch zur völligen Ebbe in der Haushaltskasse der Simpsons: Der Elefant frisst ihnen buchstäblich die Haare vom Kopf. Vater Homer braucht schnell eine gute Idee, wie er seinen Sprössling umstimmen kann. Doch Bart besteht auf seinem neuen Schmusetier - zunächst jedenfalls. Homer beschließt, den Elefanten wegzugeben, muss sich aber zwischen einem Tierpark und einem Elfenbeinhändler entscheiden. Als Stampfi, der Elefant, ihn am Ende rettet, entscheidet sich Homer für den Tierpark. Auftretende Charaktere *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Bill Clinton *Melissa *Becky (Schülerin) *Morris Szyslaks *Barney Gumble *Bill *Marty *Seymour Skinner *Abraham Jebediah Simpson *Jasper Beardley *Hans Maulwurf *Kent Brockman *Knecht Ruprecht *Snowball II *Helen Lovejoy *Cletus Spuckler *Charles Montgomery Burns *Waylon Smithers *Kirk van Houten *Luann van Houten *Milhouse van Houten *Mr. Schwarzseele *Patty Bouvier *Selma Bouvier *Clancy Wiggum Running Gags *Homers "Nein!" **Als er den völlig vermüllten Keller sieht. **Weil er das ausgestellte Reh in den Springfield Teergruben umgefahren hat. *Marges Grummelei **Weil die Küche kurz nach dem Putzen bereits wieder völlig verdreckt ist. **Nachdem Cletus gesagt hat, dass seine Mutter sich das stachelhaarige Mädchen (Lisa) anschauen soll. **Als sie die Rechnungen liest. *Homers "Mmh..." **Zuvor hatte ein Vogel in seinen Haaren herumgezupft. **Als Lisa und Bart an ihm kleben und Marge sagt, dass das Selbe damals auch in der Karamell-Fabrik passiert sei. Musik *Take This Job and Shove It - David Allan Coe (1977) - Das Ende ist im Radio zu hören als Bart das Bild putzt. *A Man and a Woman - Francis Lay (1966) - Es wird im Radio gespielt, nachdem Bart aus der Radiostation geworfen wurde. *Mery Has a Little Lamb - Knecht Ruprecht und Schneeball II deuten es auf dem Mini-Piano an. *The Stars and Stripes Forever - John Philip Sousa (1897) - Es wird auf dem Parteitag der Republikaner gespielt. *The Washington Post - John Philip Sousa (1889) - Es wird auf dem Parteitag der Demokraten gespielt. *Greensleeves - Wird kurz angespielt, bevor Bart Stampfi in dem Skulpturenpark findet. Anspielungen *Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. - Homer liest die Inhaltsangabe einer Episode dieser Serie vor. *Bill Clinton - Er läuft die Straße entlang und spielt Saxophon. *Mr. Propper - Die Flasche "Mr. Cleaner" hat einen ähnlichen Namen und die Werbefigur sieht ähnlich aus. *American Gothic - Grant Wood - Bart verwischt dieses Gemälde. Auf dem Bild ist diese versteckte Nachricht von Wood: "If you can read this, you scrubbed to hard.". *Jurassic Park - Der Elefant guckt genauso durch das Fenster wie die Dinosaurier. *Fox - Mr. Schwarzseele war mal Präsident von Fox. *Die vier Reiter der Apokalypse - Ned sagt, als Stampfi durch den Garten von Ned läuft: "Das sind die vier Elefanten der Apokalypse!". Maude antwortet darauf: "Es müssen aber Reiter sein!" *Der Zauberer von Oz - Die Szene, in der Patty und Selma durch die Luft fliegen. *Edward J. Robinson - Wiggum sagt, es wäre so realistisch, dass er diese Person wäre, wie dass ein Schnapsladen ausgeraubt und ein Polizist verletzt wäre. *Time Magazine - Es steht auf der Tafel. *Meine Lieder, meine Träume - Die Szene, in der Homer die Skulptur überfährt. *Fantastic Four - Die Art, wie Barney brennt. *Der Zauberer von Oz - Die Szene, in der Patty und Selma durch die Luft fliegen. en:Bart Gets an Elephant es:Bart Gets an Elephant fr:Mon pote l'éléphant it:Bart vince un elefante pl:Bart Gets an Elephant pt:Bart ganha um elefante ru:Барт катается на слоне Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 5